The Queen Rises From The Flames
by XJ.oniphazze
Summary: She was sarcastic and blunt and sexy and flirty and a force to be reckoned with! And although she was a human copy of the woman he loved he couldn't help but fall in love with her as well doctor/oc season 1
1. sneek-a-peek! Happy Doctor's Day!

Ok so I was supposed to start posting this story today. Like the first written and edited chapter, but I was not able to, partly because I'm a perfectionist and in my eyes the chapter needs some major editing, but most importantly because I have a freakin physics first exam tomorrow, yes I know tomorrow is Sunday, but that uni life for you.

So anyway this is a sneak-a-peek, well two sneak-a-peeks, to my new doctor/oc story just because today is the doctors 50th anniversary and I simply couldn't let it pass without posting something! So here u go enjoy and know that no it was not edited and there are maaaaany changes yet to come!

"Happy doctor's day, strangers standing on my lawn!" A cheerful voice said as it passed them at a quick pace.

The doctor looked back at the woman as she ruffled through her hand bag, walking blindly towards her door as she looked for something in her bag, she didn't seem to have even looked at them, simply greeted them using that strange greeting of hers and walked cheerfully on.

"Aha!" She exclaimed fishing out a keychain from her bag and raising it up triumphantly in the air.

"Hey!" The doctor called to her.

She spun around to face him and froze mid-motion, she stumbled a bit as she lost her balance and she looked at him like she had seen a ghost, her eyes were about to bug out and her jaw was on a fairly close distance to the floor.

The doctor frowned, would she recognise him? She hadn't in all her past selves but she did know WHO he was, plus the last time she'd met him had she'd been 12, would she remember?

"You-... Oh, my goodness... What-?... I mean... Hi?" She looked so flustered and blood flooded her face at an alarming rate as her cheeks turned from ashy to crimson in less than a second.

He frowned in confusion at her reaction, that was a first people normally looked either annoyed or downright bored when he called out to them.

* * *

He handed her his sonic screwdriver with an amused smile at her bright wide eyes and excited demeanor, gingerly she touched it, slowly slipping it out of his fingers and holding it with both hands as if it was the most fragile and exquisite thing in existence, it was rather ironic really, since its owner's method of repairing it was banging it on his head or on the console or on some similar hard surface.

"ooohhh…." She let out a little sound of dazed amazement, rising it above her head and examining every little millimeter of it with her beady wide eyes, it looked almost comical really how much she looked like a child in that moment.

While slowly turning it around in her hands she must have accidentally pressed some kind of bottom because the sonic that little buzzing noise she had grown practically addicted to and an explosion sounded on the other side of the control room where the head of the sonic was pointed towards.

She gave a startled yelp at that, jumping out of her chair looking around for the source of the explosion and then finally realizing what had happened she looked down at the sonic she clutched in her hands in horror.

She hastily gave The Doctor's sonic back to him and ran to the place of the explosion with a horrified and guilty look about her.

"I am so soooooo sorry!" She said in a small guilty voice, "I didn't realize it was an accident… I…I donno what to do to make it up to you… please forgive me… I am sooooo stupid!" She continued on rambling as she crouched down and started cleaning up the mess, flinching and letting a hot piece of metal fall when she had grabbed it without thinking, all the while the Doctor looked on with amused bewilderment.

"It's fine, I don't think you damaged anything since we are still in flight and no alarms have sounded, and of course I'll forgiv-" The Doctor started.

"I'm not talking to you!" She interrupted him looking back at him from behind her shoulder like he was thick or something.

"…Wha- Who are you talking to then?" He asked in confusion.

"The TARDIS…" She said slowly as if talking to a five year old, and maybe she was right and he really was thick.

"Oh…"

"Don't just stand there looking like a moron! Will you please drag your hot arse here so we can try and fix her! I reaaaally don't want her to hate me as much as she hates you!"

"Hey! She doesn't ha-" He said offended only to stop short at her pleading eyes, he sighed as he walked to wards her and crouched down next to her removing the debris? from her hands putting them aside, silently asking her to sit still and let him do the work, and started scanning his sonic screwdriver over the damage assessing it.

"I really am sorry…" J trailed of pathetically as she sat back on her butt and leaned against the one of the walls of the TARDIS.

Almost immediately a comforting little hum was directed at her smiled a little at the TARDIS' instant forgiveness.

"Still, I promise to be careful from now on and I'll confiscate all the hammers around so that Theta can never hit you again with one as an apology… and I'll kick him for you if he does so anyway."

A much happier and excited hum was heard and J grinned at that.

The Doctor on the other hand had paused from his fixing to gap at J then at the console then at the TARDIS to finally huff and roll his eyes in exasperation before sulking and going back to fix the damage.

"I cannot believe it! Women! Always ganging up on me! And does anyone even mention who's the one who's actually fixing this thing? Noooo… they just decide to be goody-goody friends again like nothing happened and when I do something like this, does she forgive me? Noooo…. They both get mad at me and give me a harsh scolding! Unfair! That is sooooo unfair!"

J stood up with a grin before patting The Doctor on the head, "Suck up." She told him, "It's nothing personal…"

"The hell it isn't personal! You're feminists! The both of you! This is racism! Sexism! And you both go on about how you hate people like that! The hypocrisy!"

"No, it's nothing like that. I swear it isn't…" She started with mock apologetic eyes, "She just… likes me better!" She finished it a smug grin her fake sympathy evaporating.

* * *

Chris looked up from the laptop that was propped onto her stomach as she laid on her bad in the room the TARDIS had provided for her, to see her door opening slowly and her best friend sneaking in comically walking on the tips of her toes and with a seriously enormous grin on her face, Chris briefly wondered if it was possible for a smile to split a face in two.

"Don't tell me you finally fucked The Doctor…" Chris asked lazily, it was normal for them to make these kind of jokes and respond to them with even more scandalous comebacks, sometimes there were some stuff those two said to each other that normal people would pause to think if the world would be better off with one or both of them locked up in a mental hospital.

"Mission seduce the pants off of my Time Lord is up and still running online(in action) and with huge indicators of a very close success, yes, but no, something even better." Jazz told her. There you go… an even more scandalous comeback…

"Better that making babies with a hot Time Lord?"

"Just as good. I should've said just as good. Ok, so maybe slightly –very slightly– less awesome than having Theta's babies, but still very awesome nonetheless."

"Oh, so you're calling him Theta now?" Chris said with a smirk closing her laptop and sitting up to give her attention to her friend who was now sitting Indian style in front of her on the bed, "but oh my god! I can imagine you two having cute little Time Babies! That is so cute! They'd be all cute and cuddly with rosy cheeks I can pinch all day and those small little fingers and big eyes and The Doctor's personality! Can you imagine a miniature Doctor running around the console room following his daddy around with a miniature sonic screwdriver and a bowtie! Oooohhh! A bowtie! Bowties are cool! Oh, yes, they are! And guess what? Babies plus bowties equals my brain's gonna explode!"

"are you trying to make me go get pregnant…"

"no… not really… is it working?"

J laughed at that, it really was working…

"though I think you shouldn't call him Theta in front of everyone just in case it happens to be his true name, as unlikely as that might be."

"no don't worry about that, he said it was fine and that I was the only one –I mean the Time Lady me was the only one who still called him that since his Academy days, he also said he still calls me, I mean TL me by the name I used back then too…"

"Did he tell you what that name was?"

"Yeah, he did actually, it's Cara, I used to be called Cara… he used to call me that at least…"

"Cara…" Chris repeated trying out the name for the first time, "pretty name… Cara, yeah, I think it works… does it have some kind of meaning? Did he say?"

"Well, he said it was actually Caranelinaverindes, but he thought it a mouthful so he came up with just Cara as an abbreviation…"

"Caralenina… ver… what?"

"Caranelina…"

"Caranelina…"

"Verindes…"

"Verindes…"

"Caranelina… verindes…" she said slowly.

"Caranelinaverindes! I got it!"

"That's it!" J exclaimed happily, "He said he called me Cara because it means dear or beloved in Italian…" She trailed off with a dreamy smile.

"Awwwww!" Chris… well, awwed at her friend, "That's so cute! And then what'd he do? And don't you dare say nothing! I can see it written on you face with crimson letters!"

J looked down on the floor with a blush, "He might have said something like 'My beloved' and kinda sorta kissed me… or something…" She mumbled the last part out trailing off as she did so.

"Whaaaat?!" Chris exploded laughing her heart out at the expense of her blushing friend. "He did NOT!" She exclaimed again before falling into another fit of hysterical laugher.

"Shut up!" J yelled at her grabbing the closest pillow she could find and throwing it at the hysterical girl even if she joined in on the laugher herself.

There was a knock on the door then and J managed to compose herself enough to call 'come in!' to whoever was knocking.

The door opened a crack and Rose stuck her head in looking a bit concerned and confused at them.

"Hey, everything alright? I heard lotsa yelling…" She trailed off cracking an amused smile at Chris who was currently rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, we're fine, come in, and don't mind her, it's not even that funny she's just overreacting."

"Not funny? NOT FUNNY?! Are you freakin kidding me! This is hilarious! Not funny she says!"

"What is?"

"This little missy here was telling me how a long time ago before she became human she used to be called Cara and that it means beloved and that our lovely Doc said something about her being his beloved and KISSING her!"

"Awww!" Rose said before a small laugh escaped her, "Ok so maybe it's a bit funny…"

"A bit!" Chris exclaimed incredulously.

"Ok, so maybe more than a bit…" she started laughing harder, "Did I say a bit? I meant a very, veeeeery funny!"

"what is wrong with you two!? It's not that funny! It's cute and sweet and lovely and he was so gentle and warm and tasted heavenly and I felt so safe in his arms and–"

She was interrupted by an even bigger burst of laugher form the two girls as they listened to her dreamy description,

"haha– exact– exactly! Haha, oh my god my sides! Can't take it anymore!"

"Me neither! Hahaha– no more! Ha– please, no more! Haha!"

* * *

ok so that's some of the little parts I've written, please don't judge me nothing has been edited or anything just me writing stuff that pop in my head at random hours so anyway haaaaaaapyyyyy dooooctor's daaaaaaaayyyy!


	2. Chapter 1, the night of The Doctor

warning spoilers! not for the 50th anniversary episode but spoilers nonetheless! i dont own doctor who if i did he'd have a sexy flirty timelady "wife" or something around all the time, one that wouldnt die or be trapped in a parallel universe or a library... ok ok shutting up now!

BIG THANKS for my chrissy chris, who's been acting as my beta and source of inspiration so huuuuge smooooochiiiiieeee for u!

* * *

The Night Of The Doctor, starring the Eighth Doctor!:

(for those who don't know this was published as a webisode i believe as a prequel for the day of the doctor 50th anni!)

"I'm a Doctor. Thought probably not the one you're expecting…" The Doctor told the panicking woman cheekily and The Maeve shook her head at him as she stepped on the bridge a second later.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" He asked as he walked to inspect the control panel.

"Teleported off!" The woman informed him talking loudly to be heard over the ruckus and blaring alarms.

"But you are still here?" He noted looking back at her.

"I teleport them…" She answered simply.

"Why you?"

"Everyone else was screaming."

The Maeve spared her an admiring look from where she was tapping rapidly on the controls before bringing back The Doctor's attention to the matter at hand, "Not the best time for chit-chat, love!"

"Right!" He said looking at her then cocking his head in question.

The Maeve stepped back from the controls and sighed shaking her head as an answer to his silent question, she had quickly assessed the approximate magnitude of the total damage the ship had undergone and even she couldn't fix it all in the limited time they had left before impact.

He nodded at her then turned to the woman once more, "Welcome aboard…"

She smiled up at him in confusion, "Aboard what?"

"I'll show you…" He said extending his hand to her with a smile.

She took his hand and he dragged her with him as they ran following The Maeve out the exit.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked as they continued on running along the corridors away from the bridge.

"Back of the ship!" The Maeve answered from in front of them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the front crashes first. Think it through –Ohhh!" He quickly grabbed The Maeve's arm and pulled her into his chest; the bulkhead had sealed itself shut just as she was about to walk through it.

"Why did you do that?" He asked it in confusion.

The woman had let go of his hand and had her head buried in her hands groaning.

"Emergency protocols!" She explained in hopelessness.

Quickly running her hands down his chest from underneath his overcoat, The Maeve found the familiar bump in one of his pockets and took out his sonic screwdriver.*

"Aha!" She exclaimed in triumph after winking at The Doctor cheekily.

He chuckled at her shaking his head, she was flirty anywhere anytime and in every regeneration. Nothing, not even a Dalek invasion could take that fire out of her.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked as his cheeky Mate worked overriding the protocols.

"Cass." She answered.

"You're young to be crewing a gunship, Cass." The Doctor noted looking back at her curiously.

"I wanted to see the universe." She explained simply, "Is it always like this?" she wondered.

"If you're lucky." He responded.

"Which means yes, always!" The Maeve said cheerfully.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed as the bulkhead finally slid open.

"Always good to see you, girl!" The Maeve said as she skipped cheerfully towards the TARDIS.

"Don't worry; it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor assured the hesitating Cass.

"What did you say?" She whispered in dread, "Bigger on the inside… is that what you said?"

"Yes. Come on, you'll love it." He encouraged.

The Maeve looked back at the woman frowning. Her cheerful attitude dissipated; something was wrong, horribly wrong. She could feel it in her very bones, it looked like her ancient blood was starting to kick in, giving her a keen feel of any coming danger. It wasn't even the rapidly crashing ship that had caused it, it was something worse… much worse...

"Is this a TARDIS?" She asked as she started backing away from them.

"Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you."

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed angrily as she wrenched her hand from his grasp.

Her eyes burned with hatred and anger and disgust as she glared at them.

"We're not part of the war." He tried to reassure her, "I swear to you, we never were."

"You're Time Lords!" She said the words like they were poison.

"Yes, we're Time Lords, but we're some of the nice ones." He tried to reach out to her again.

"Get away from me!" She cried angrily at him throwing her hands in the air and backing away from him even more.

"Well, look on the bright side. We're not Daleks!" He said indignantly.

"Who can tell the difference anymore?!" She exclaimed in disgust.

The Maeve was not listening to them anymore; she was looking around for any sign of danger as the unsettling feeling twisted her stomach into knots, so when the bulkhead snapped shut again, separating Cass from them, she jumped and grabbed The Doctor's arm in a death grip.

"Cass!" He cried after her.

"It's deadlocked. Don't even try." She said poisonously.

"Cass, just open the door! I'm trying to help!" The Doctor said forcefully trying to reason with her.

"Doctor!" The Maeve cried as she tugged insistently on his arm.

"Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing." She cried at him her voice breaking with pain. It was obvious she had lost much to this war.

"I'm not leaving this ship without you." He insisted.

"Doctor! Please! Just let her go! Please! Theta!" The Maeve pleaded with him as her panic levels soared. Oh, something very bad was going to happen alright! Very, very bad!

"Well, you're going to die right here. Best news all day." Cass said cruelly, with an ugly smile staining her lovely face.

"Cass, Cass. Cass! Cass! Cass!" He kept crying insistently as he banged on the sealed bulkhead.

"Theta!" The Maeve said angrily, "Are you truly contimplating dying and killing me with you for someone who does not even want to be saved!"

She could see in the girl's eyes that she wasn't going to change her mind, there was no use fighting a battle they were not going to win, especially not one that had mere seconds before going out in a bang.

Her words finally got The Doctor's attention. No, he refused to be the reason for his bonded's death! Unfortunately, it was already too late; the ship was too close to impact. A particularly rough jerk of the ship made The Maeve's hand slip from around his arm and she was thrown back, her back making impact with the wall and her breath being knocked out of her lungs just as the ship hit the ground. The last thing he saw was a big explosion coming from very close to where she'd fallen and her being engulfed in a huge cloud of flames. The last thing she remembered was her arm being extended towards him trying to grab onto him, warm thin arms locking around her, a complete sensation of peace entering her conscience, and a twinge of pain on the back of her neck as the necklace of both her and the doctors coded names linked together was snapped from around her neck.

[Planet surface]

"And here he is at last." An old woman dressed in red said as she watched the ship explode as it hit the ground. "The man to end it all."

"My sisters!" She called to the similarly dressed women standing behind her, "The Doctor and his bonded have returned to Karn." She announced.

"We have always known in our bones that one day he would return here. Such a pity he's dead..."

[Temple]

The Doctor woke with a start, groaning in pain as he lifted his heavy and throbbing head.

"Cara!" he cried suddenly, his head snapping up to lock eyes with the old woman, then quickly scanned the place trying to figure out where he was and most importantly where his love was.

The woman crouched down in front of him, "If you refer to your companion, we are still attempting to extract her from the wreckage."

"She wasn't my companion." He said quietly, referring to Cass, as he tried to fight the excruciating pain. He only didn't think she was referring to The Maeve because he didn't think of her when the word companion was mentioned, she was so much more to him that a hundred more words couldn't even begin to justly describe how important she was to him.

"She's almost certainly dead."

He shook his head jerkily trying to tuck away his feelings of guilt for latter, for now; there were more important question to ask starting with where exactly his wife was!

"The Maeve?"

"Her too."

"What... What do you mean her too?" He asked groggily clutching at his throbbing head.

"We were not able to save her..."

"What is that supposed to mean…?" He asked slowly as his bloodshot eyes darted towards her.

"She did not survive the crash…" Ohila said a bit too calmly for someone informing a man his Mate wad dead.

"WHAT!? No!" He stood up at once ignoring his aching body protesting at the strain and his eyes started darting around in panic, "Did she not regenerate?! Why did she not regenerate?!"

"She must have had her regeneration cycle interrupted, not surprisingly with the force of that crash."

"She can't be!" He exclaimed shaking his head, not wanting to believe her.

"No one could survive that crash." She reasoned with him

"I did!" He countered urgently.

"No. We restored you to life, but it's a temporary measure."

"Then do the same to her!"

"We weren't able to..."

"What! Why?! No!"

"There was not enough of her left to restore..."

"What... Maeve...? Cara...? No... We stayed out of the war, I MADE her stay out of the war so this wouldn't happen, even as she begged me to let her get involved and put an end to this and you're telling me..." He sounded broken as he looked around in despair, his hands flew to his messy hair pulling at it from the roots, hisis face was scrunched up in pain and his eyes were glassy as they filled with tears.

"She just can't be..." He whispered brokenly before rounding up on the woman with a manic look in his tear filled eyes, "Show her to me! SHOW HER TO ME!"

"We can't..."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! I DEMAND YOU SHOW HER TO ME!"

"We can't! This was all we could retrieve from under the wreckage!" She presented him with a necklace, her necklace, the necklace he had made for her. The chain was snapped, the metal blackened and a sickly red liquid was dripping from the Gallifreyan words.

He hastily took out his screwdriver and scanned the metal and blood. His hearts stopped beating for a second, broke into a million tiny pieces, and dropped to his feet when the result came out.

A sharp pain seared through his brain and his hand flew to clutch his throbbing head, it felt like his head was about to split open and he finally recognised the pain for what it really was, the severed, raw, and bleeding bond he had shared with his now dead Mate. This was why bonded pairs never outlived each other by much, the pain was too excruciating. The pain of a severed bond was considered to be the worst pain in the universe, especially one between telepathic creatures, it usually either leads the living Mate to madness,take their own life or it simply kills them excruciatingly slowly.

He was done for, a shell of a man, and no longer The Doctor he used to be, the twinkle he constantly had in his eyes left permanently and he became a broken shadow of the great man he used to be.

"You have little under four minutes..." The old woman said, snapping the man out of his grief induced trance.

His face hardened before he turned to her, his eyes turned stony and the panic the news of her death brought appeared to have left his body. He turned to his most reliable weapon when faced with a crisis and/or emotional collapse; sarcasm.

"Four minutes?" he started sounding more like himself yet not himself at all. "That's ages. What if I get bored, or need a television, couple of books? Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting."

"You have so little breath left. Spend it wisely." The woman warned him.

"Hang on." He paused as he looked at her and seemed to recall something, he looked around as if trying to confirm it to himself, "Is it you? Am I back on Karn? You're the Sisterhood of Karn, Keepers of the Flame of utter boredom."

"Eternal life." She corrected him.

"That's the one." He nodded looking bored before clutching his head in pain again in reminder of the void now residing there, he felt like he was turning mad already! Cara would probably say that was impossible since how much madder could a complete madman actually get.

His face scrunched up in pain again and his hearts felt like they were being pierced with millions of needles at the feelings the thought of her evoked.

"Mock us if you will," She told him patiently, "but our elixir can trigger your regeneration, bring you back. Time Lord Science is elevated here on Karn. The change doesn't have to be random. Fat or thin, young or old, man or woman?" She said gesturing at the different chalices filled with smoking potions that were held by her fellow sisters.

"Why would you do this for me?" He asked her distrustfully.

"You have helped us in the past."

"You were never big on gratitude." He accused.

"The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords threatens all reality. You are the only hope left." She elaborated.

"It's not my war. I will have no part of it." He cried stubbornly.

"You can't ignore it forever."

"I help where I can. I will not fight."

"Because you are the good man, as you call yourself?"

"I call myself the Doctor." He corrected her.

"It's the same thing in your mind."

"I'd like to think so."

"And will you keep being The Doctor now that this war has taken away from you the most important thing in your entire existence? Will you still be The _Doctor_ now that she's not here to keep you grounded?"

"I'd like to think that I can live up to her faith in me, yes."

"In that case,_ Doctor_, attend your patient." She said as Cass was brought in and laid on the stone altar.

The Doctor rushed to her with his screwdriver and quickly scans her for any sign of life.

"You're wasting your time. She is beyond even our help." Ohila informs him.

"She wanted to see the universe." He whispered sadly.

"She didn't miss much. It's very nearly over."

"I could have saved her. I could have got her off, but she wouldn't listen. The Meave warned me, but I was being stubborn and now they're both dead and it's all my fault I could've at least not killed the love of my lives! What kind of a Mate does that make me!?" He cried to the sky, his body trembling and threatening to break under the slightest of pressures.

"Then they were wiser than you. The girl understood there was no escaping the Time War. And the Maeve understood that there was no use sacrificing yourself without fighting to stop this war, she knew you were needed alive to bring about its end. You are a part of this, Doctor, whether you like it or not."

"I would rather die. Actually, I'd love to die!"

"You're dead already. How many more will you let join you? You already got your own Mate dead in your stubborn refusal to take part in all of this!" She spoke harshly to him and he flinched as her words hit their intended mark accurately. "If she could speak, what would she say?" She said gesturing to the lifeless body of the girl.

"To me? Nothing. I'm a Time Lord. Everything she despised." He said bitterly.

"And your bonded what would she say?"

Her voice flooded his mind as her sweet voice whispered teasing and flirty yet very wise words to him. He clutched his head pressing his fingers harshly to his temples as he tried to stifle the voice he used to love drowning in and now only brought him the most wretched pain.

He shook his head furiously as if to shake away the painful thoughts that question evoked.

"I'm not going there!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

"They would beg your help, as we beg your help now. The universe stands on the brink. Your bonded loved the universe? Will you let it fall? Fast or strong, wise or angry. What do you need now? Do it in her name!"

"Never in her name!" He refused, "I will not wreak havoc in her name!"

"Then save the universe in her name!"

The Doctor was silent for a second trying to decide whether Cara would ever forgive him for the unmeasurable destruction he was about to cause, but it was his fault she was dead, he needed to end this war so that there need be no more deaths even if he would be forced to end up standing right in the middle of a bloodbath to get there, if sacrificing his very soul was what was needed to end this damn war then so be it. He held Cass' baldric up to his examination as he sorted through his jumbled up mind. His eyes then trailed to the silver bracelet around his wrist with his name and hers etched into it and steeled himself for what he knew he had to do, the decision had already been made for him anyway, all he had to do was be a good puppet.

"Warrior." He finally decided, not failing to notice that that name could more accurately describe her than it could ever come close to describing him; she had always been the most violent in their relationship, she was the one who would not hesitate when she knew there was no other option while he tried to run away from making decisions he knew would end up with him having to make a very hard choice. Well, it was time to change, he was going to be the both of them, make the hard decisions all by himself but for the both of them, and end the war once and for all.

"Warrior?" Ohila checked hopefully.

"I don't suppose there's a need for a Doctor any more, not without the one that made me into one in the first place. Make me a Warrior now."

"I took the liberty of preparing this one myself." She rushed to him handing him a steaming chalice.

"Get out." He commanded as he gazed into the smoking liquid, "GET OUT!" He looked up from the chalice regaining a tiny bit of his control, "All of you."

Ohila looked down in respect as everyone rushed out and then followed after them.

"Will it hurt?" He asked after her.

She stopped in her tracks, "Yes."

"Good!" He said strongly, "Charley, C'rizz, Lucie, Tamsin, Molly, friends, companions I've known, I salute you. Cass, I apologise. And Cara... Oh Cara, my love I am so sorry, please forgive me for what I did and what I am about to do…"

"Physician, heal thyself." He muttered as he brought the chalice to his lips and drank the potion in a single gulp.

His hands trembled and the chalice fell from his hands as he gazed at them burning with the power of regeneration energy. He steeled himself for what he knew would be his most painful regeneration yet.

He staggered, then doubled over and his body explodes in a burst of blinding white light.

"Is it done?" Ohila asked him without looking back.

The new Doctor took Cass's baldric and put it on.

"Doctor no more." He rasped out and he sounded nothing like The Doctor anymore, no sarcasm no humour no happiness no warmth, only dry cold steely resolve.

[The TARDIS, many years later, Ninth Doctor]

The Doctor practically jumped out of the bed, his whole torso jerked forwards and he ended up sitting doubled over on the bed, his breathing was harshly coming out in fast short little intakes of air as he tried to regain control over his wildly beating hearts. He brought a hand to his forehead only to find it covered in sweat. He groaned loudly, not again! he looked down and sure enough found his clothes drenched in sweat and sticking to his body, even the covers hadn't escaped this time.

It was always the same damned dream... Well, not a dream exactly, more like repressed memories he had vowed never to revisit again yet his brain seemed to have a different opinion on the matter. How exactly was he supposed to move on or try to forget when his own brain refused to cooperate.

A knock sounded on the door snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Doctor...?" Rose called from behind the door.

"Ye-yes?" He said his voice croaking from what must have been the screaming he had done while still asleep.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm great!" He called back clearing his throat.

"If you're suuuure..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm fine! See you at breakfast! I'm having bananas, thank you!" He dismissed her, and jumped out of bed to have a shower and change, the reawakened memories of the night already starting to seal themselves in the deepest darkest corner of his mind, the place where he kept every and all memories of her nowadays.

By the time he entered the kitchen and sat down to eat what Rose had quickly put together the dream couldn't be further away from his mind. That was, till...

"Doctor...?" Rose asked as he was peeling a banana.

"Hmm...?"

"Who's Cara...?"

**(for all my fellow people with their minds down the gutter, yes I did notice the pun but that was while I was rereading it so no it was not intentional, I still decided to keep it anyway just for the heck of it! ;P for those of you who didn't notice, there is yet hope for you, and for those who did lord help you you're a lost cause just like I am XDXD)

Alright so after this I'm going to start working with the ninth, there will be some original chapters first that take place sometime after the second episode of season one of the new Doctor Who, then I'll accompany the actual episodes, there will be maaaaany twists and turns and looooots of fluff and humour and well let's just hope you guys injoy it.

Remember reviews are the food of fast posting so if you want me to hurry up pleaaaase do!


End file.
